


happiness and grief walk hand in hand

by ladyTpower



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Kimberley receives some horrible news and is forced to do something she postponed for too long. slash in future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy day in the now quiet town, Angel Grove. It was already two years ago when Tommy had given his powers to TJ and realized his childhood dream, he had opened a dojo with his best friend and brother in everything but blood, Jason Lee Scott.   
The dojo that they had called 'The White Dragon', using Tommy's favorite ranger-color and Jason's favorite thunderzord, was a great success, but they had worked hard those first two years to stand where they were now.   
The first year wasn't easy so they had decided to live in the loft above the dojo, they shared it first to save money they continued because they liked living together, each had his own room, the rest of the loft was shared, they both had a little private room where they kept really personal stuff, mostly still unpacked from their move out of their childhood homes, not really finding the time to sort it all out.  
They had hired two trainers though, not just two trainers they had hired Rocky and Adam to help them with the dojo, both guys had accepted the job immediately, they both knew who they were working for and more importantly there was already a mutual trust, every single one trusted each other with their lives, they had proved that in their time as power rangers.   
This gave them the possibility to take a well-earned vacation, although the trust was there they had decided that they would take a turn in their vacation, this was Tommy's week off, leaving the dojo in the capable hands of Jason and leaving his students in the capable hands of Rocky and Adam.

He would use this time to finally sort out the unpacked stuff, there were things to throw away anyway, things that he had to hold on to for God knows what reason.   
Tommy sighed, “ I better get on with it, those boxes will not sort itself out!” He turned on the radio on a country station, Tommy's music had a wide music interest but country was the best music for jobs like this.  
He worked for hours, sorting out every box in the room, giving the things he would keep a place in that room or somewhere in the room, trophy's he had won, all of his morphers, placed neatly in a box, that he placed in a safe behind a framed and enlarged picture of the group of friends right before they left for Switzerland, it would be the last picture of everyone in the group, the last picture with Trini in it who had died in car accident, she was one of the few who hadn't survived it, a drunk driver had run them from the Swiss roads, Trini was the only one who flew out of the car and against landed with her head into a big tree, her friend a student she had met there was in a coma for a while but had survived it after all.  
Jason and Zack stayed behind because of the schoolwork they still needed to finish for the next day. The news had devastated them so much that they stayed in America after the funeral, it would be too hard to go back there without her. 

The whole group grieved for a long time but nobody grieved as hard or as long as Jason, he felt guilty that he and Zack had decided to stay behind, who knows he could have saved her if he were there with her, Jason had taken the role of big brother of the group and he took it very seriously, too seriously at times.   
It took long conversations with Tommy to see reason, Tommy had told him it was alright to grieve but there was no reason to blame himself, Tommy believed that everything happened for a reason but that it was hard to see the reason sometimes, they would keep her right in their hearts and her picture had a prominent place in the loft with two white candles surrounding the picture.   
Tommy smiled sadly against when he watched the enlarged photo, the same picture was hanging in the living room, every one of the original rangers owned that specific photo, as a reminder that their family would never be the same.  
The last item in the box was a shoe box, he opened the box, he knew the content by heart, a reminder of another hard time in his life.   
He took out the two pictures and a letter, the letter.  
It was a time that he was surrounded by friends but also a time where he never felt more alone, it was for the first time he discovered he liked both men and women.   
He had a hard time accepting it even when his parents were nothing but supportive for him, accepting him the way he was, first he had Kimberly and their relation to lean on, she was the only one of his friends that knew about his orientation, she still was the only one. Tommy even suspected that Kimberley knew which man he secretly loved, was still in love with the present day.   
She was the only one who held him from leaving this world forever and after that horrible letter, it was his position as a commander of the power rangers that kept him on his feet.   
He watched the picture of him and Kimberley, holding the letter in his other hand, Alan Jackson's remember when booming through the radio.  
He sighed, Kimberley would always be special to him, watching the other picture, one of him and Jason right after Jason lost his powers and almost his life, he placed the items back in the box and placed the box in the safe, this was too personal for him.

PR-PR-PR

at the same time in Florida,...

Kimberly sat on the beach, watching her three-year-old son, who was a spitting image of his father, with the same brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes, playing in the sand. The tears rolled over her face when she thought of her future or the lack of it.  
She had received some horrible news from her doctor.   
She kept watching at her son who wasn't aware of how his life would change soon.   
She put her knees towards her chest, her arms around her legs, her chin resting on the top of her knees, tears still rolling from her face, she wouldn't have the chance to see her son grow in a handsome young man, it was time to drop a bomb in the dojo from Angel Grove and she needed to do it soon before she would become too weak to do it.

The doctors had just told her that she was sick with no chance of healing.   
Kimberley had made up her mind, she would travel back to Angel Grove, a place she thought she left behind after she had chosen to train for the pan-global games and when she had written Tommy that horrible letter without giving him the most important reason of her break-up, their son Diego Jay Oliver, only returning for the funeral of her best friend, not knowing then that she was, in fact, pregnant, they never talked that day but they both were mature enough to be in the same room, that day wasn't about them, it was about their mutual friend.   
It was time to do something she postponed long enough, tell Tommy the truth, the whole truth, she would be gone in a few months anyway, because that is what the doctors had given her.  
It was still something she didn't look forward to doing and she hoped that he would take good care of their son once she would be gone from this world.   
She stood up from her place in the sand, removing the sand from her behind, she walked towards her son, it was time to start organizing the trip that would change their lives forever, it was time to go back to her childhood town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The former ranger-commander walked through the living room, a room he shared with Jason. They tried to mix both their styles in the shared rooms, the walls of the living room where sand colored, except the one to the south, that wall was painted red with a large white falcon in the middle, a falcon in his flight entwined with a golden dragon, a symbol of their special friendship, a symbol only know by those who served Zordon.  
Only those who knew Tommy as they did, knew how spiritual Tommy really was, but only one person knew the whole meaning behind it that particular painting and it wasn't Jason.  
The former white ranger paced through the room, there was a nagging feeling in his mind, one he could put a finger on.  
He was used to listening to his intuition through the years as a ranger and they never betrayed him, the only time when he didn't listen that something was going on was the moment he had received that awful letter, yes he had feelings for two person but that didn't make the whole period less painful, he really loved Kimberley and he probably would for the rest of his life.   
“ What the hell is going on with me?” he asked himself out loud.  
He knew that he would know the answer to his intuition sooner or later.   
He sighed before he took place in the sofa in front of the television, “damn it, this is ridiculous maybe a good movie will ease my mind a bit.”   
He switched the television on and kept searching through the channels until he stopped on a channel showing an old action movie with Chuck Norris.  
“ I need to talk to someone he thought and fast, we share this place for a few years now and never has it been this difficult to control my emotions, but who is safe enough to talk too without my room-mate knowing what I said, I am just afraid to ruin our special friendship.” he sighed in a whisper.   
“why don't you tell me what is on your mind?”   
The wind blew this through his hair beside his ear, giving him the chills over his spine, he ran his fingers absent mindlessly through his ponytail, his eyes never leaving the action movie.   
“What is on your mind? You can trust me.”   
The wind blew again, but this time Tommy beside him looking for the open window but all windows where closed.   
“ I starting to hear things, I need to talk to someone and fast because I going insane.”   
“You are not going insane Tommy, talk to me?”   
the whisper in the wind sounded louder now,   
“ I know that voice!” thought Tommy, “ but that is impossible!”   
“ Nothing is impossible and you of all people should know that...” 

This time the whisper wasn't a whisper anymore and it came from right behind him, the young man whirled around and couldn't possibly believe what was in front of him...

PR-PR-PR

Jason was working in the office of their dojo, working on the administration, something Tommy usually helped him with during their classes.  
They had a large office with each an own desk, large red walls with on the largest wall, the one on Jason side a large white dragon delineated with a beautiful golden line, encircled by the words 'the white dragon' in black letters.  
A knock on the door shook him out of his concentration.  
“ Enter!” he yelled without looking around to see who was at the door.   
“ Here is the list you wanted about the people who are ready for their black belt test next,” said Adam's voice from behind him.  
Jason turned around, “ Thank you, Adam.” Jason's voice sounded tired, there were dark circles around his eyes, it looked like he hadn't been sleeping well for quite some time.  
Adam closed the door before turning back towards his long-time friend and boss.   
“ Are you alright Jase? You look awful!”   
“ Should I tell him what is on my mind or not?” he thought before he would answer Adam.  
“ This Adam I am talking too, of course, I can trust him.” He thought before he sighed.  
“Can you keep a secret Adam?” he asked already knowing the answer.  
Adam nodded and took place on the little sofa on the other side of Jason's desk.  
“ Sure Jase..., tell me what's wrong.”   
“ Do you remember that conversation we had about a year ago, where I told you that I was in love with someone but didn't want to say who?”   
Adam nodded, “ Yeah I remember, I didn't ask any further because I knew if you were ready to tell me, you would. It is a guy a know, isn't it?”   
Jason was shocked, he never told anybody it was a man.   
“ How did... did you... know it was about a man?”   
Adam smiled, “ I had my suspicions since our talk, why else would you not tell me who it was.”   
Jason smiled again, “ If he doesn't want me, I am coming after you.”   
“ I hope he says yes then.” joked Adam before becoming serious again.   
“ Go on, what is on your mind?”   
Jason sighed deeply, “ Here we go, there is no way back now!” thought the former red ranger.  
“ The man I am talking about shares his home with me and it is becoming more and more difficult to be just friends with him, I mean look at him, he walks half-naked through the house, I know that we live together for a few years now and don't ask me why now, but I close my eyes and I see him, laying next to me his head in my arms. I will spare you the details.” laughed Jason when he saw Adam's face.  
“ What is holding you back from talking to him?” Adam asked curiously   
“ I am afraid of losing him completely, losing his friend is much worse than not having him in my life as a boyfriend.” Jason's voice was sad and low.  
This time it was Adams turn to sigh, he was an outsider and had seen the glances the secretly did to each other, he needed to convince Jason to talk to him.  
“ I understand your way of thinking Jason, but please believe me when you say you have nothing to lose when you talk to him.”  
Jason looked up, slightly hoping that Adam was right.  
“ You really think that I should talk to him about it and that he would not stop being my best friend when I tell him the truth about my feelings?” asked secretly hoping it was just that what Adam had said to him.   
Adam nodded, “Look, Jason, I am going, to be honest with you, I saw your glances towards Tommy and I saw his glances towards you so yes I am pretty sure you won't ruin your friendship with him, I even believe you will gain with it. You don't have to believe me but I know what I saw.” 

Jason's smile became brighter now, “ so there is hope on happiness.” he thought before he asked Adam just one more time that he was sure about what he saw.  
Adam rolled his eyes, “ Yes, Jason, I am sure. No go and talk to him, the sooner you talk the sooner you will be able to sleep again.” 

Jason nodded again, “ I am going to talk to him, please help me, God.” 

PR-PR-PR

In Florida, Kimberly had taken her seat in front of her son.  
“ Diego sweetheart, you that mommy has all these little monsters in her body that make mommy sick?”   
Diego nodded   
“ Well honey, mommy is going to need some help because of those little monster so we are going on a trip together, we are going to the city where mommy grew up as a kid to mommy's close friends and to your daddy.”   
The child eyes lit up, “ I am going to see my daddy?” Diego was a smart kid for his age.  
“ Yes, honey but it means also you need to say goodbye to Brian, mommy doesn't know when she can return with you.”   
Kim knew she wouldn't return with him if everything went like she thought it would. But there was no need in telling him that, that was a worry for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this short chapter but I hope you will enjoy it anyway, please let me know what you think and leave me a little review.  
Nothing of this is mine only Diego comes from my mind the rest is from Saban – Hasbro. 

 

Chapter 3:

“ T...Trini...? I Didn't expect to see you here.”

“Talk to me Tommy, what's on your mind?”   
Tommy started to pace around not noticing that Trini wasn't the only one who would hear his confession.  
“ You know how important Jason is to me right?”   
Trini only nodded in response.   
“ Well, I wasn't completely honest with that, yes he his important but not like a brother, I am in love with him for years now.”   
“ I felt it all along that there was more to those feelings and I am pretty sure that it's the other way around too. You should talk to him Tommy, tell him the truth you both deserve to be with that one true love.” 

“ But what if you are wrong and he doesn't feel the same way I do, what if he decides that he never wants to see me again. I can't risk losing his friendship, I would rather live with him being his friend than not being with him at all.” 

“ Listen I can't say much and my time is up here, but think about this, did I ever say or do something to hurt you? Would I suggest something if I wasn't sure of the outcome would be? Think about all of this and make your decision. I need to leave you to know but know that I will only be a call away, even if you don't see me, just remember that I hear everything.”   
With those last words, the ghost of Trini left the room with a flash, leaving Tommy with so much to think about.  
Tommy, who was standing against the wall and slumped down until he sat on the floor with his knees drawn up, his arms around his knees and his head on top of them he sighed.  
“ Trini is right, she never suggested anything that would hurt me,...” Tommy sighed again.   
On the other side of the wall someone was taking a deep breath, Jason couldn't believe his ears.   
“ He really loves me, Adam was right, time to start a new chapter in both of our lives, time for me to make a confession. I don't know if I am going to say that I heard his confession though, but if I need to wait for him, I will be old and gray before he finally confesses.” Jason thought before he stood up from his place where he sat when he heard Tommy confess his secret love.  
He walked inside and found his love against the wall staring at nothing in particular.  
“ Tommy?”  
the once white ranger snapped out of thoughts, he never saw Jason coming inside the room.  
“ Jase hey, done already? How was the dojo?” Tommy was trying to win sometime, trying to judge in what mood Jason was in.   
“ The dojo is fine, Adam took it over from me because...” and before he finished he sat down on his knees in front of Tommy, his hands on The former white rangers knees, “ We need to talk,... I can't live with this any longer.”   
Tommy's mind was like a tornado of questions on this moment, had he heard his confession, did he want to end the friendship? Was he going to ask Tommy to move out? And what about their business together?   
He was in such deep thoughts that he almost forgets that Jason was talking to him.  
“ Tommy...?” Jason shook his best friends shoulder, “ Tommy, are you listening to me...?”   
Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
“ Let's get this over with already!” were his last thoughts before he brought his attention to Jason.  
“ Yeah, Jase I am listening.”   
“ Good, because this is already difficult enough for me to tell you.”   
“ He heard me and doesn't love me!” slipped back into his thoughts...  
“ Tommy, this is hard for me to say so I am just going to say it. I am in love with you. Look if you don't want to see me anymore I will understand but I don't want to lose our friendship.” 

“ He doesn't want me... he...” his mind tornado was brought to silent when it sank through what Jason just said.   
“ What did you just say, Jason?” Tommy's voice was calm but a bit uncertain.  
Jason sighed, “ I said I am in love with...” he couldn't finish his sentence because before his sentence was out he was on his back on the floor with his love on top of him, his face in Tommy's hands, his lips touching Tommy's.   
Jason was surprised first but now he put one arm around the other man shoulder and his other arm around the young man's waist, this was a dream come true but who would know that their dream would soon change into a nightmare, something never thought would happen until the doorbell rang...   
Tommy groaned before standing up from his place on top of Jason.  
“ Don't move, I am not done with you..” he said his voice happy and full of love, Jase saw a light in his eyes that hadn't seen in his eyes for years, “now I know what the girls meant when they said you can drown in his eyes.”   
Jason stood up and moved himself to the kitchen to pour two glasses of a champagne he bought in case the talk went well.   
“ The talk couldn't have gone better.” Jason laughed to himself while he poured the glasses not knowing who was at the door.

In the meantime in the hallway, Tommy stood in front of the mirror straighten up his clothes and his hair a little, you never know who would be at the other end of the door.  
Happy with what he saw he walked towards the door and was shocked who was in front of him,   
“ Kimberley is that you?”


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

 

in front of Tommy's door stood indeed Kimberly, paler than the last time he saw her and more skinny but it was really her, with her, a little boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful skin, just like his father.

“ Hi Tommy, could we talk, please?” Kimberly's voice was soft and fragile.

Tommy was stunned at first but recovered fast, “ yeah, sure, come in.”

He had forgiven her a long time ago, the letter had left him heartbroken but they were young and he moved on, still sure he would keep his promise to her, he would be there for her, no matter what.

Kim swept her feet on the black rug on the floor and helped Diego with his jacket, Diego was a really shy boy.

He was leading the way through the hallway and into the living room.

“ Do you want to talk to me alone? Because you know Jase lives here too.”

Kimberly shook her head it is better than he hears this too, he is always been like a brother to me.” said the former pink ranger with a crack in her voice.

Tommy nodded to her, “ make yourself comfortable, I will be right back.” while he said this to her he heard Jason call him from out of the kitchen, “ who was it at the door, honey?”

Kimberly looked up at Tommy when she heard that.

Jason came out of the kitchen with the two glasses of champagne, “ Honey, who was at the...” he stopped his sentence when he saw his little sister sitting in their living room with a little boy on her lap. Jason was shocked to see Kimberly, not only because he hadn't suspected her visit nor because he had called Tommy honey before knowing who was here, it had slipped his mouth before he thought about it really, but Kimberly looked horrible, she was too skinny and she looked pale with dark circles around her eyes.

“ Kimberly, hi!” he said, at last, recovering from his shocked.

But he saw immediately that something was seriously wrong, “ Kim what is wrong?” he asked next placing the two glasses on a small table on his left.

Kim sighed deeply this was it, there was no way back now.

Jason took place on the sofa next to Tommy and in front of Kimberly who was seated in a one-seat-sofa.

“ I don't know where to start or what to tell you first, better start with the hardest news first.” Kim took another deep breath before she looked straight up, a tear rolling out of her eyes.

 

Tommy and Jason were curious to know what was going on but they waited patiently for the former pink ranger to start her story.

“ I don't know how to start this or how to say this, it is really hard for me so bare with me please, let me tell everything before I lose all my courage.”

They both nodded in agreement they would wait with their questions until she was done telling her story.

“ A few weeks ago I had an appointment for my annual check-up, something I started doing since the pan-global games and this year wasn't any different, I never had anything to worry about, so I didn't worry this year either, until I received a phone call from my doctor a few weeks ago, asking me to come to her office as soon as possible, it was from that moment that I knew that something was terribly wrong.” Kim sighed again, more tears rolled out of her eyes, she looked up towards the ceiling, trying to control those tears and with a cracked voice, she continued.

“ I have a stage four pancreas cancer, I.. I...am dying guys. That is not the only reason I am here...” Kim sighed again this was even harder to say to them.

Tommy and Jason were shocked by what they heard, they never expected this nor the next thing they were about to find out.

Tommy wanted to say something but Kimberly lifted her hand in a stop sign, “ I am not finished yet.” she said her voice still soft but firm, she sniffed a few times before continuing, “ Tommy, do you remember that horrible letter I had to send you?” but continued before he could answer the question, she would lose her courage if he started to ask her about it now.

“ I lied in that letter Tommy, there was no other guy, there has never been one, I told you this because I didn't want to ruin your life, I thought it would be more safe with King Mondo on your heels all the time that you better not knew...”

Tommy couldn't help himself he had to ask, he had a suspicion where this was going, “ Not knew what Kimberly?”

The former pink ranger tried to control her voice and her tears for the sake of her son.

“ That I was pregnant, Tommy! Diego is your son, our son.”

Tommy was speechless he didn't know what to do, yell at her because she kept their son a secret or comfort her because her she was dying.

He tried to calm himself, he stood up and paced around, still deciding how to react on this news.

“ I don't know what to say about this Kimberly really, I wished you would've told me instead of breaking up with me. I missed some of my son's first things.”

Kimberly didn't look at him when she whispered, “ please Tommy, forgive me, I made a stupid mistake, but we were growing apart Tommy and I thought that you would be angry with me if you knew that I was pregnant plus I wanted to protect Diego against king Mondo, he is not only biologically your son but also legally, his full name Diego Jessy Oliver. “

Tommy sighed holding the bridge of his nose between his two fingers, “ What is done is done. I will forgive you, Kimberly, for the sake of our son and I don't want the time we have arguing about the past.”

Jason had been silent the whole time, this was something between his honey and Kimberly but now that this was settled he wanted to know one thing, “ Did the doctor say how long you still have left?”

“ The doctors couldn't say exactly but they told me it could happen in four weeks or in three months.”

Jason turned his head to the right and looked Tommy in the eyes, who understood him without the words being spoken out loud and gave him a nod.

“ You will be staying here from now on until the end, we will take care of little Diego.”

Kimberly smiled but shook her head, I will go to the hospital, I don't want to impose ...”

Tommy stopped her before she could go any further, “ you are not imposing, Kim..!” he said while he looked at her, “ you are our friend and the mother of my son, you will stay here with us until the end, I don't want to hear any buts.”

Kim could only say, “ thank you,...” before she felt a little hand pull on her sleeve, she turned her attention to her son, who was still sitting on her lap.

“ Can I give daddy a hug now or are you still talking?” the shy boy whispered in her ear.

Kimberly laughed, turning her attention to her ex-boyfriend, “ Diego asked if could give you a hug?”

Tommy smiled and went down on one knee, that way he was less tall and at the young child's height.

“ Come here, kiddo!”

Diego jumped off his mama's lap and run into the arms of his father, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

“ Can I call you daddy now?” he asked as only a child could ask.

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

Tommy smiled while he hugged his son, “ of course you can call me daddy if you want too.”   
Kimberly smiled at the view of her ex-boyfriend and their son before she turned her attention to her big brother, melting when she saw the look in his eyes while he looked at the former white ranger and his new found son.   
She brought him out of that trance, “ You love him don't you?” she asked in a whisper.  
Jason smiled, “ Is it that obvious? This is our first day as a couple so please, keep it a secret just a little longer, we are not ready to tell the rest yet, maybe in a couple of weeks, we didn't discuss it yet.”   
“ For someone who knows both of you as well as I do, yes, but also the fact that you called him honey earlier helped in that matter. But it is not my secret to tell so you can trust me, I am happy for the two of you. ” Kimberly laughed  
Her laugh wasn't the same as it used to be, everyone who knew her heard the sad sound in it.   
She kept looking towards her son and tears started to fall.   
The former red ranger, stood up from the place where he had been sitting all this time and walked a few passes until he stood right in front of her, he kneeled down and took his little sister in his arms, Kim took the invitation to hug Jason back, laying her head on his shoulder she let her tears run freely, “ I...I am so scared Jason.”   
“ I know Kim, we will do anything in our power to help you through this and to keep little Diego save.”   
“ the worst part is not the fact that I am dying but that I will never see my son grow up and I will never see him getting married.” Kimberly sobbed into Jason's shoulder but there was nothing he could say about that, nothing he could say to make her feel better.  
He stroked her hair while she sobbed, noticing that Tommy was pacing around with a very tired Diego on his arm.   
Kimberly removed herself from Jason's embrace and wiped the tears from her face.   
“ I am going to take Diego to bed and go to sleep my self if you don't mind, I am a little tired from the trip.” Jason suspected that she wanted to be alone for a while.   
Jason nodded, “ I will take you to the guest room, it has two beds in it but if you want you can place them together if you think that is safer for Diego with one bed placed against the wall.”  
Kimberly was about to take over Diego from Tommy when her former boyfriend shook his head, “you go ahead, I will follow with him, we don't need to wake him up unnecessary.”   
Kimberly walked behind Jason who was caring the bags they took with them, they needed to fly back to Florida to get the rest, Kimberly had packed only the most important stuff, mostly Diego's clothes and toys, expecting he wouldn't travel back to Florida with her.  
She never expected to stay herself, she had prepared herself in dying alone in a hospital in Florida.   
The former pink ranger walked into the guest-room that she would occupy the next months until the day that something would take away from the persons that meant the world to her.   
It was a large bedroom with one bed against the wall and the other one next to it split by a bedside table.   
Jason had moved the bedside table and placed it in the corner of the room, before pushing one bed against the one that was placed at the wall side.   
He had placed the bags against the room's closet.  
Kimberly turned herself towards her ex-boyfriend and took over their son, she turned towards him again after placing their son on the bed and hugged him and Jason, “ You don't know what this means to me guys, thank you.”   
“ I once told you, Kim, that I will always be there for you and I meant every word of it,” Tommy said in a whisper. He did his best to control his tears and tried to keep the tears at bay while being near Kimberly, she needed strong people right now and he would be strong for all of them. 

Jason sat down in the living room staring in front of him, he didn't know what to feel on this moment, his emotions ran from being overjoyed over the fact that the man of his dreams felt the same way as he did, finally be able to call Tommy his, to depressed, the girl that was like a sister to him, someone who meant the world to him was going to die very soon.   
His boyfriend Tommy lay down with his head in Jason's lap, staring at the ceiling, feeling as confused as his baby, overjoyed over the fact that he was in love with the most wonderful man and gaining a son he didn't know he had to sadness and grief for his dying ex-girlfriend and the mother of his newfound son, secretly enjoying the way his boyfriend was caressing his long silky hair.  
Jason was the first one who snapped out of thoughts with more problems, more things that they have to face.  
“ Honey? Tommy?” she shook his boyfriend out of his thoughts   
“ What's wrong, baby?” Tommy asked with a little confusion.  
“ We need to call our friends, they have the right to know, what is happening with Kimberly and what about her parents?”   
“ You are right, Jason, they need to know, let's call them in the morning though, I don't know if I can tell them now without breaking down and we will ask about her parents in the morning.”   
Jason pulled Tommy closer to his chest with one arm underneath his shoulder and on arm over the other man's chest.   
“ I know what you mean, honey. Joy and grief are walking hand in hand this moment, I really don't know how to feel. On one hand I have my dream come true in finding love with you but on the other hand I am in grief as I am about to lose another person that means the world to me, that I know since kindergarten.” whispered Jason before he lowered his head and placed it on the top of Tommy's.   
Tommy placed an arm over Jason's, a few tears escaping his eyes, staring at nothing in particular,   
“ I feel the same, Jase, I am so happy to find you and to find out I have a little son, but finding out that I have a son makes me feel double, I am happy I know I have a son but it comes with the grief of losing the mother of my son.” Tommy sighed before he nuzzled even further in Jason's broad chest. “ The only thing we could do now is making her life as easy as possible.” Jason sighed while he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before pulling him even closer, letting his cheek rest in the long silk hair he loved so much, they stayed that way for hours in silence, comforting each other with the grief, until they both fell asleep still in the position they were in.  
A hard time was in front of them, with many laughs and many tears. 

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

Kimberly smiled when she walked into the living room, there on the sofa where two of the most important man in her life, laying together on one couch.   
Diego was still sleeping, due to the Jet-lag she thought while she walked further to enter the kitchen, she hadn't been able to ask where everything was but she would find it, how hard could it be.  
She opened a kitchen cabinet above the coffee maker, “ Bingo, knowing Jase as I do, he wants it easily reachable.” she laughed silently while she shook her head.

Jase woke up 10 minutes later by the aroma of coffee filling his house, he wanted to get up but something was holding him down, something hot and heavy, his mind was still waking up when he looked around in confusion until he eyes stopped on the hot body on top of him, his dream boy breathing softly in his neck, sleeping silently.  
A smile appeared on Jason's face, “ this wasn't a dream.” he thought, enjoying the feeling of having Tommy in his arms just a little longer, caressing the soft skin of his back.   
Kimberly walked in the living room seeing that Jason was already awake, “ Good morning.” she whispered.   
Jason smiled, while he tried to sneak from underneath Tommy's body without waking him, with success.   
“ Come to the kitchen with me, so that we can talk,” he whispered.   
Kimberly followed him back to the kitchen.   
“ Saying that he used to sleep so lightly during his ranger days.” Kimberly laughed.  
The original red ranger laughed with that statement he had noticed during the years they lived together that Tommy turned out to be a deep sleeper.  
“ Imagen trying to wake him up when he had an early class.” he laughed  
“ Look who's talking!” came another voice, Tommy arrived in the kitchen, he had woken up because of the loss of heat from his boyfriend's body.   
“ You are not the only one who needs to wake the other up by literally yelling in the other his ear.” Tommy laughed while he walked towards Jason for a coffee and a quick kiss on those soft lips.   
“ Good morning, baby.” saying while he asked another kiss.  
“ Good morning, Kim, did you sleep all right?”   
Kimberly nodded, “ one of the best nights I had in a long time, thank you, Tommy.”   
The former White ranger smiled but there was something else on his mind.   
“ Kim, I know you just arrived and how hard it is to tell your story but I think it seems fair to inform our friends about this, I think they want to be here to help you.”   
The former pink ranger sighed deeply, she knew her ex-boyfriend was right but was she ready for this, there would never be a good time to tell them such a bad news.  
“ You are right Tommy, but could you set out a date for a meeting, that way I only have to tell it one time.”   
Tommy nodded, “ What about your parents?”   
Kim shook her head, “ No, they made it clear that I stopped being their daughter the moment Diego was born.” a tear escaped Kimberly's eyes, she controlled her emotions again when a voice could be heard from the guest room.  
“ MAAAAAM, WHERE ARE YOU?”   
“ Mommy will be right there, honey!” yelled Kimberly.  
“ Could you guys call everyone, please? I think I couldn't handle it,” she asked before leaving the room to dress her son for the day. 

“ I need to go to the dojo anyway, I will go and talk to Rocky and Adam, I will ask to tell Aisha and Tanya and I will call Kat for you if you call Billy and Zack. Maybe we could announce us being together too if that is alright with Kimberly.” Jason said with a deep sigh

“ Alright with what?” Kimberly asked?

“ Well we will call a meeting, we first inform them about us and then about you and Diego? They are going to come and visit as much as possible and they are bound to see us together anyway so we better warn them, that way we can focus on making your life as easy as possible.” 

“ I think that is a good idea, it gives me some time to gather all my courage,” Kimberly said in a whisper.   
Diego jumped out of his mothers' arms and ran towards his daddy, lifting his arms.   
Tommy understood what his son wanted, so he lifted the boy in his arm.   
“ Good morning kiddo.”   
Diego hugged his father, it was still hard to believe, he finally had a father in his life, nobody could bully him anymore as they did back home in Florida, not knowing he would get two fathers for the price of one. 

“I am going to call Zack and Billy, if there would be something you need, please tell me.”  
Kim sighed, it would be hard, she would be asking more and more as days would come.   
“ Could you take care for Diego a few hours, I am going to rest some more, the flight here combined with my cancer makes it very hard to stay awake.”   
Tommy saw how tired she was, “ go and get some rest, I am going to make the calls and take Diego to the dojo for a few hours.”   
Kim smiled and turned around and went in the direction of the guest-room to get some needed rest. 

Tommy took his phone and started with calling Zack.  
“ Hi Zack, how are you, buddy? How is dancing?” Tommy started his conversation.  
“ Hi Tommy, my man, it is nice to hear from you! You know the Zack-man he's business is booming, lot's of assignments. What about the dojo?” came from the other side of the line.  
“ Still growing, we had to hire Rocky and Adam to help us. But that is not why I am calling you.”

“ You sound serious, man. What's wrong?” Zack heard that it was not just a happy call.

Tommy sighed, “ It is serious, man, could you come over here tomorrow evening? It is kind of urgent!” 

“ Yeah sure count me in.” Zack new his former leader, if he said it was urgent, you could say that it was urgent.   
“ Thanks, Zack, I will see you tomorrow.”   
“ See ya Tomorrow” sounded before Tommy broke the line.

“ one phone call is done, one to go,” Tommy said to nobody in particular, his son still on his arm, playing with a toy car Tommy had given him. Diego was the easiest son you could dream of. Tommy thought while he dialed Billy's number, he had moved back to Angel Grove and started teaching in Angel Grove College last year. 

“ Hello, Billy speaking.” boomed through the phone.  
“ Hi Billy it's Tommy, how are you? Are you getting used to life as a teacher?”   
“ Tommy, hi, I am fine to thank you, I love the job. How is the dojo?”  
“ The business is growing we even needed to add some teachers, we gave the jobs to Rocky and Adam.”  
“ That is nice to hear Tommy, but you sound so depressed? What's wrong?”   
“ That is why I called you, is it possible to come by us tomorrow evening let's say 7 pm? It is kind of urgent!” 

“ Sure, no problem, I will be there.”   
“ Thanks, Billy, I will see you tomorrow.”  
“ See you tomorrow. Bye.”   
Tommy broke down the line with a deep sigh, there is no way back now. “Kimberly will need every support right now, even when she says she doesn't need it. She is weakening already. At his rate, it will be a matter of weeks. What do you think kiddo, ready to see what uncle Jason is doing?” 

“ Jippy, we will let mommy rest for a bit longer...” Tommy said towards his son before they left the loft in order to go and see the dojo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 

Kimberly wasn't sleeping though, she had listened to the calls Tommy had made, she had heard the crack in his voice, she sat down against the wall crying, there was no way back now she had to tell them about cancer and about Diego, she was glad that Tommy and Jason would give her some extra time by telling about them first, if they could do it, she could too.

The hardest part though wasn't her leaving this earth but for her little boy. He would have to live a life without his mother.

Kim stood and walked towards her bed in the guest-room, she was mentally and physically tired; she had been easily tired since last week, she was already a shell of what she once was, soon she would be in bed all the time. Kimberly cried herself asleep.

 

Downstairs in the dojo Jason sat alone, finally he had time to settle his mind on the things that had happened the last 24 hours, the last hours he had needed to be strong for Kimberly, after that, it was his boyfriend that needed his strength, but now there was nobody to be strong for and tears started to escape his eyes, Kimberly had always been like a little sister to him and now that same little sister was on the end of her life.

He snapped out of thoughts by a knock on his office door, he wiped away the tears that had fallen and took a deep breath before letting in whoever stood in front of his office door, he suspected to be Adam and Rocky but he couldn't be sure after all.

“ Come in!” he yelled towards the door.

 

“ You wanted to talk ...” Adam stopped when he saw Jason's face, they didn't need to be a genius to tell that something was wrong.

Adam looked at Rocky who looked back at Adam, it was Rocky who shook his head silently.

They both thought that something went wrong with Jason's confession to Tommy.

Adam sighed in disappointment, he had been so sure of the mutual feelings between the two, he tried again.

“ You wanted to talk to us?” he tried to control his voice.

“ Yes.” Jason sighed, “ Is there a possibility to stop by our loft tomorrow evening with Aisha and Tanya? It is quite urgent.”

“ Yeah sure, I will tell Tanya but what is wrong?” Adam asked.

“ We will tell you all tomorrow. What about you Rocky?”

 

“ Sure, that is not a problem and I think it won't be a problem for Aisha either. Are you all right Jase?”

Jason nodded, “ I will be fine, guys. See you tomorrow, I need to make one last phone call.

 

“ OK, we will see you tomorrow,” Adam answered, “ Yeah until tomorrow.” followed Rocky with an answer of his own before he and Turned around and left the office.

 

Adam was still not sure how he could be so wrong, never had this happened in his entire life.

“ Don't worry about it Adam, let's wait until tomorrow.” Rocky tried his very best to comfort his friend but he knew this was a sensitive object for him, he had matched lots of couples not one was wrong.

 

Jason dialed Kat's number, he knew that for her it would be both bad news because of her feelings for Tommy, Kat was a good friend but he wouldn't trade Tommy for the world.

 

“ Hello, Kat speaking.”

“ Kat, it is Jason, could you come over to the loft tomorrow evening, it is important.”

“ Yes, of course, is there something wrong with Tommy?” asked a voice with an Australian accent.

“ No, no, don't worry about Tommy he is fine, but it is still urgent.”

“ I will be there, give Tommy my greetings and I will see you tomorrow.” smiled Kat through the other side of the phone.

“ I will Kat, see you tomorrow.”

 

Kimberly woke up from the aroma of chicken and rice, she followed the scent that leads her to the kitchen of the loft where she found Tommy cooking.

“ This makes me regret my decision, years ago to break up with you, even more .” Kimberly quipped

Tommy turned around, he hadn't noticed Kimberly's arrive until she talked.

Tommy smiled, “ hey, your loss.” quipped back.

“ But my gain.” quipped another deep male voice, Jason chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

The original red ranger walked towards his white falcon and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, smelling the delicious aromas of the food that was filling the room.

 

Tommy turned towards Kim, “ Did you sleep well?”

She watched her son, who was playing in the next room, before she turned her attention back to her friends, “ I was more tired than I ever thought I would be.”

“ Take a rest whenever you need, there will always be one of us upstairs.” he turned his attention towards Tommy, “ Where you able to call everybody?”

“ Yeah, everybody will be here tomorrow. What about you?” asked Tommy in return.

“ The same with me, I am sorry Kim, but they need to know as soon as possible. I know it is your story to tell but what if something happens, they will be quiet mad if they knew we never called them in time.” Jason's voice was soft but serious.

Kimberly sighed, “ I know you are right, I am not looking forward in telling them the bad news though.” She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she stood up and walked towards her son, her little Diego.

Needing someone was the hardest part of all, she had always been independent until now that is, she was her friends grateful for whatever they had done, would be doing for the weeks that were still to come. She stroked Diego's hair, lost in her own thoughts, snapping out when it was time to eat, not that she was that hungry but she needed to eat to stay strong as long as she possibly could.

 

Evening came soon, much too soon for Kimberly's liking, it was 7 pm and everybody was there, if their former leaders announced that it would be serious and urgent, then you could trust them on it.

 

Jason took the first word, “ friends, I am glad you could come, we have a few things we need to announce but first we have a visitor, come out Kimberly...” Kimberly came out of the kitchen holding little Diego in her arms.

Gasps could be heard, her name whispered before Aisha stood up and ran towards her, “ Kimberley I missed you so much, sister.” Soon every friend followed, most of them were just shocked of the way Kimberly looked, the dark circles around her eyes, extremely skinny holding a little boy that looked an awful lot like there former white ranger-commander.

Tommy noticed that the attention was getting too much for his ex-girlfriend, everybody wanted to know her story, it was getting harder for her to control her tears, so he cleared his throat, everybody looked towards their former commander, “ I know that we all want to her story but please give her some room to breathe, everything will become clear later this evening.”

Everybody respected Tommy so much that they never questioned his decisions, this was no exception. They all sat down, with Kimberly sitting between Aisha and Rocky.

Diego, jumped off her lap the moment he was free, making his way to his father, who saw that the kid came his way, he lifted the young boy on his arm.

Tommy cleared his throat again, “ First of all, I see the question on all your faces so I will start to say, with Kimberly's permission,...” waiting for her reaction, she nodded, she knew by heart what he was going to say, “ …,this young boy here is my son, Diego, with Kimberly as his mother, I had no clue until a few days ago. Something else happened, we,...” pointing towards Jason and himself, “...found love with each other, I hope you can accept our relation,” placing his free hand around the other man's waist.

Their oldest friends were the first to recover from the shock of the new, with the same reaction on the same time the shocked everybody, “ Finally!!”

“ I am happy for you two. You will always have my support,” said Adam.

Rocky's Reaction was typically Rocky, “ Yeah what he said.” pointing to Adam. So the guys were all very supportive.

“ I am a supporter of love and if you guys found that with each other, I am happy for you two.”

“ I am happy for you Tommy,” said Kat a little disappointed, she had a crush for Tommy right from the start, first there was Kimberly, she even got his child, now he had Jason.

“ Thank you all for your support, now there is some bad news too, Kimberly?”

Kim nodded but needed to take some deep breaths first. “ Guys, I have cancer, I am dying!”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:

 

There was a heavy silence in the room, everybody looked at Kimberly but nobody said a word, the silence was hard to handle for Kimberly, who started crying the moment the words left her mouth, “ To...Tommy, could you... you conti... continue, please?” she asked through her tears.

Tommy smiled at her, “ of course I will.”

He sighed, it was hard to keep his emotions under control. But it was Aisha who asked the one question they all wanted to know but could bring to ask, “ How long,...” she swallowed, “ …, how long do you have, Kimberly?”

Kimberly looked towards Tommy for support, he sighed again but this time to keep control of his own tears, “ A couple of weeks, three months tops. She will stay here with us until the end.” tears fell down from his face, we will take care of her and Diego will stay with us, we will raise him.

 

Aisha and Rocky both placed an arm around Kimberly's shoulders, “ We will do anything to help, won't we Rocky.” Aisha said, Rocky just nodded he was too shocked to speak, he and Adam had thought that Tommy and Jason didn't come together but this they didn't expect.

“ We too.” Adam and Tanya said.

“ We all will!” sounded in union by all the rest. “This is a time you need your friends.”

Diego was not aware of everything that had been told, he was sound asleep on his father's arm.

This was just the distraction Kimberly needed, “ I am going to put Diego to his bed.” she sniffed, whipping away all her tears, Kat and Aisha looked how she took Diego off Tommy's arm and walked away to the guest room, they stood up and went after her.

“ We will continue to take over your classes.” Adam said towards Jason and Tommy, “ Yeah, you need to be with her now for the time she has left.” Rocky continued.

Jason placed an arm around Tommy's waist taking him in a hug, he knew that this was one of the hardest things he ever needed to do. Tommy snuggled in Jason's neck for a few seconds before speaking again.

“ Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means to us.”

“ Isn't there anything they can do to help her?” Zack asked he had waited until his leader had a grip on himself again.

It was Jason who shook his head, “ I am sorry Zack but there is nothing they can for her, only make her last weeks be as painless as possible.”

 

“ Man, I can't believe it, the heart of our original team is dying.” shaking his head in disbelief.

 

The mood wasn't better in the guest-room.

Kat and Aisha had followed her and hugged her from the moment that Diego was saved in his bed.

Kimberly pulled away though, looking towards her son, “ I am glad he will have all of you to keep an eye on him.” Kim whispered.

“ We will look after him, don't worry, he will know how fantastic his mother is, he will grow up, knowing you through us,” Kat said placing her arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

“ If there is anything we can do for you, just name it,” Aisha said.

“ Thank you, girls,” Kimberly hugged her two friends, she would need them a lot in the next weeks.

“ If you don't mind I would like to go to sleep now too, I am very tired. Please apologize to everyone.” Kimberly didn't only feel tired she also looked very tired, maybe because of her weight loss, she just didn't have the energy anymore.

“ We will leave you to know, please don't hesitate to call us if you need something.” Kat reminded her again before they turned around and left Kimberly with her son.

 

Kat and Aisha walked back in the living room, the mood was still depressing, but what could you expect after the news they had received.

“ Kimberly was tired, she wanted us to give her apologies to everyone but she went to bed,” Kat said when they rejoined the group.

 

“ Thanks, Kat but she doesn't need to apologise for that. We know how tired she is,” answered Jason.

Kat could only smile at Jason, she didn't hate him, it had been Tommy's choice to chose Jason above her.

 

The friends left one by one, not in the mood to talk they all had to digest the bad news, most of them found best to digest on their own.

Zack had been the last one to leave, he wanted to make sure both Tommy and Jason would be alright.

 

Jason was still sitting on the sofa when Tommy reentered the living-room, he stopped behind his boyfriend, he leaned over the sofa and placed his arms around Jason's neck.

“ This was tougher than I thought!” Tommy said resting his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head, staring at nothing in particular.

“ Tell me about it, but we should have known, we are one big family even Tanya wanted to help and she never knew Kimberly only from our stories. I am glad that they reacted positively on us though, I was a little afraid of that, is that wrong?” Jason had placed his hands on the arms that surrounded his neck so lovingly.

Tommy shook his head but he knew what his boyfriend was talking about.

“ No, baby, there is nothing wrong with that, I was afraid too. Although I knew Kim's new would be the biggest shock of the night. I still can't believe it though, our first pink ranger...”

 

“ Come on honey, let's go to bed, we have some busy weeks in front of us.” Jason stood up and lead his boyfriend towards his bedroom, “ this is no time to sleep alone, we need each other to be strong.”

Tommy knew Jason was right, maybe if they slept together they would get some sleep.

Tommy closed the door of the bedroom, Jason took Tommy's head in his hands and kissed his boyfriend hard on his lips, Tommy couldn't help but react with as much passion.

Clothes flew through the air before they fell on the bed, Jason on top his boyfriend, they kissed long and hard until it was time to breathe only to start round two.

They both needed this, both needed to take their mind of things around them. They had promised to take care of Kim but they needed to make sure they didn't lose themselves.

 

After making out most of the night they fell asleep, Tommy's head on Jason's chest, a hand over Jason's heart. One of Jason's hand over Tommy's hand and his other arm underneath all that long silky hair, his hand resting in the middle of his loves' back.

They woke up the next morning Tommy's head against Jason's neck, his broad, naked chest against his boyfriend's back, one arm resting on Jason's hips, it was a good idea to sleep in the same room, the warmth of Jason's body made the sleep come easily once they had tired each other out.

Tommy lifted his head a little when he heard a little knock on the door. Diego walked inside “ Uncle Jason ...” he stopped when he saw his father, “ Daddy?”

 

“ What is wrong kiddo?” Tommy asked sitting up now in Jason's bed, Jason himself had woken up the moment he heard the little one calling for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

“ why are you sleeping in uncle Jason's bedroom?” asked little Diego. 

“ Come over here kiddo, there is something daddy needs to tell you.” Tommy knew he couldn't wait anymore to talk to the little guy about his relationship with Jason. Diego walked towards the bed where his dad had been sleeping. 

" Hi, uncle Jason!" Diego said cheerfully while he climbed on the bed with his father. 

" Hi, kiddo," Jason said ruffling the kid's hair. 

"Sometimes a mommy is afraid to tell the daddy that he is a daddy or is it difficult for a mommy and daddy to live together and live in their own home so that children like you have two homes to go too." 

Diego looked at his father, “ so you don't love my mommy?” 

" I will always love your mommy, kiddo because she gave me you, she will always be special because she is your mother. Sometimes that is not enough to be together and mommy and daddy search someone else that is special too." Tommy reacted. 

“ But Brian has a second mommy is uncle Jason than my other mommy?” Diego asked confused

Tommy shook his head, “ most daddy's find other mommy's but some daddy's like your daddy fall in love with another man, something like a second daddy.”

“ That is like Matt from my class but the children made fun of him will they make fun of me too?” Diego asked still a little confused.

" Some people don't like mommy's who love another mommy or a daddy loves another daddy like your daddy now but you should never laugh with someone who lives in a different situation, that is not nice," Jason responded. 

" Mommy told me that already, that it is not nice to mock with people." Diego was his cheerful self again like a big mystery was solved. 

“ Uncle Jason?” 

" Yes, kiddo," Jason responded 

“ Can I call you daddy Jason?” Diego asked shyly with a smile that would melt every heart maybe even Rita's.

Jason looked towards Tommy, he could make this decision on his own. Tommy shrugged, " It is your decision baby." 

“ You can call me that if it makes you happy.” Jason smiled before they all looked up when they heard Kimberly yell in the hallway.

“ Diego, Diego, where are you?” 

" It's alright Kim, he is here with us," Tommy yelled towards the door. 

Kimberly opened the door of Jason's bedroom what she saw made her smile. Diego was sitting in his pj's between his father who sat up straight in bed, his hands in his laps on top of the blanket and Jason who was holding himself up with his elbow.

" Hi, mommy," Diego said cheerfully. 

" Hi honey, what did I tell you about bargain into someone's room like that?" Kimberly asked, assuming that he did that like he would have done that at home. 

" I was polite mommy, they invited me on the bed," Diego said with an innocent look. 

" It's no problem, Kim." Jason reacted 

" Uncle Jason let me even call him daddy Jason, from now on," Diego said cheerfully. 

Kimberly looked at both men in confusion.

" Diego asked me why his daddy was in the same room with his uncle Jason," Tommy answered.   
“ Tommy has tried to explain to him why some men find love with other men. In a more child appropriate way of course.” was Jason his response.

" I glad that you talked with him about it, I didn't know where to start," Kimberly said silently. 

" He is a smart little guy just like his mother," Tommy said while he ruffled the little guy's head. 

“ Are you alright?” Jason asked seeing that Kimberly was a little more tired than usual, it had been going worse every day now. She slept most of the day, leaving the care of her son in the hands of her ex-boyfriend and his partner Jason. Nobody knew that this would be the last time Kimberly would be able to walk around. 

A few days went by they noticed the fact that Kimberly had more pain now so they had called the doctor. The man examined her carefully; it was like he feared, she was nothing more than a bunch of breathing skin and bones, the pain was too much for her.   
The doctor arrived in the living room where two men were trying to keep a little guy busy, fearing the worst. 

“ Mr. Oliver can speak with you in private please.” the doctor asked, he didn't want to bring the news in front of the little boy.

Tommy nodded showed the doctor the way to the kitchen, he looked over his shoulder towards his boyfriend and sighed. 

" Tell me, doctor, how is she?" Tommy asked but somewhere deep inside he knew what the doctor was going to say. 

“ There is no easy way to tell you this, Mr. Oliver but I am fearing that she won't make it through the night.” The news that the doctor brought devastated him but didn't surprise him. His intuition already told him that. 

“ Does she know?” Tommy wanted to know if he was going to be the one to deliver the devastating news.

“ Yes, I told her. She asked that you bring in her son from the moment I was finished talking to you.”

Tommy sighed, holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers, he was trying to keep his tears at bay.

" Thank you, doctor," Tommy said with tears in his eyes. He showed the good doctor the way out before walking back to the living room. 

Jason knew by the way he looked what news the doctor had given him, “ It is like you have feared isn't it?” 

Tommy nodded before saying, " she wants to see her son now, please give code red to our friends, it is possible she doesn't make it through the night." 

" I will keep strong a little longer, my love." Jason knew what he asked was pretty hard. 

“ I will try.” was the only thing Tommy said before leading his son towards the room where his mother was sleeping.

“ Kim are you awake?” asked Tommy when looked in her room. Diego couldn't wait that long and entered the room.

" Hey my little one, come here and sit with mommy." Kimberly tried to keep her tears at bay. 

“ Did this doctor kill the little monsters in your body mommy?” Diego asked. He knew his mother was sick just not how sick.

“ I am sorry, little one, the monsters are going to make mommy sleep for a very long time honey but if you look at the stars you will see that the brightest of all stars will be me watching over you, be a good boy for your daddy and daddy Jason, listen to them and someday we will be together.” Kimberly's tears run over her face now, “ now go to daddy Jason, I want to talk to your father.” 

" OK, mommy," Diego said confused. 

Kimberly waited until she had Tommy alone, “ Take good care of him, handsome and thank you for taking care of me while I kept your son away from you. I hope that you know that I kept you close to my heart all my life. No man meant more to me than you, the father of my little Diego.”

Tommy took her hand in his. 

" Kim, you will always be my beautiful, the most important woman in my life and I am glad you are the mother of my son, he couldn't wish for a more better one. The fact that we have been taken care of you until now is normal in my eyes, you would do the same for us. I think that our friends have arrived, they would have killed us if we did not give them the warning." 

Kimberly sighed, “ would you mind asking Jason and the rest to come in here for a moment?” 

Tommy nodded, " I will send them and join to the moment Diego is asleep, it's better for him." 

Kimberly nodded. Tommy walked out of the room and asked everyone to join Kimberly in her room, “ she wants to speak to all of at the same time. She is weakening very fast.” 

Tommy took a sleeping Diego out of Jason's arms, " I will join you as soon as I can, I am going to put our little guy to sleep." 

It was almost 10 minutes later before Tommy rejoined the group in Kimberly's room.

" I wanted to talk to you all at the same time. My time is getting shorter with the minute, I can feel it. I want to thank all of you for what you have done for me. I carry you all deep in my heart." Kimberly closed her eyes for just a minute. 

“ Tommy, Jason, come over here.” she took both hands of their hands in hers.

“Take good care of my boy please and take good care of each other.” Kimberly was tired now.

“ We are going to miss you.” said Rocky and hugged Kimberly one more time.  
Aisha couldn't speak but did the only thing she was able too, she hugged her and started crying.

" Don't cry for my sister, you have done so much for me. I will watch over all of you." This was all too much for Aisha she hide her face in Rocky's shoulder. 

The next in line was Adam. He hugged Kim one more time. Tears running over his face.

“ Keep an I on these two will you?” Kim said pointing in the direction where Tommy and Jason stood, Tommy's head on Jason's shoulder.

“ I will Kimberly, I am glad I had the honor of serving with you. I am going to miss you.”

Tanya stood next to Adam, “ I know we don't know each other as good but in the short period we know each other, I noticed why you are so special to everyone. I will miss you and thank you for being you.” 

“ Tanya, take good care of Adam, he deserves the best but I know you will give that to him. I am glad I got to know you.” Kimberly was getting tired but she was going to talk to everyone.

" I am proud that I got the honor of taking over your power, you helped me to be a better person, you are a friend to me even after what I had done, I will be forever grateful for that," Kat told Kim through her tears. 

“ I knew I had made the right decision in giving you my powers, you made me proud Kat. Thank you.” Kim opened her arms to hug Kat who hugged back.

“ Kimberly, you have been there for me when I had a hard time, you saved me from Bulk and Skull more times than I could think. Thank you, you will be in my heart forever.” 

“ Billy, you have been like a brother for me, even if I didn't understand you most of the time and I needed Trini to translate. I still love you.” Kimberly closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Zack. 

" Zack-man, please stay your cheerful self, I always loved that about you," Kim said in Zack's direction. 

" I am going to miss you so much, Kimmy." Zack said before he continued, " For all time sake?" he asked reaching out his hand, followed by Kim her hand, after Kim followed all the rest, yelling, " Power Rangers."   
They all hugged Kim at the same time before a bright light broke them all apart. In front of them stood Trini, “ It is time, Kimberly.” reaching out to her. 

Kimberly laid back down, looked everyone straight in the eyes, this for the last time. She closed her eyes. The rest was shocked to see Kimberly's spirit leaving her body, reaching for Trini's hand, the moment her last breath left her body. 

" We will watch over you together," where the last words whispered like a sudden wind through the room. 

Nobody would ever forget the Pink and Yellow rangers they were just one call away. 

The end.

Please forgive me for killing Kimberly, I don't hate her. I follow my muse her idea's. Kimberly will get her story's with her happy end. I have two favorite ships being Tomberly and Tomson. I hope you enjoyed this story and I see you when my muse thinks of something new. Please leave a little review.

Hugs LadyTpower


End file.
